


The Ring

by psychoadept



Series: kink!verse [7]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-02
Updated: 2005-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoadept/pseuds/psychoadept
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles has a surprise for Wesley.  (Guaranteed angst free! If it's possible to have fluffy kink, this is it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring

Wesley awoke that morning, as he often did, to the sensation of Giles preparing him to be fucked. Not that he needed much preparation—he hadn’t since the first few weeks he’d lived with Giles—but Giles liked to make him wait. He liked to drive Wesley mad with the not enough feeling of one finger, two. Even three wasn’t thick enough, wasn’t deep enough, but the only way to get more was to endure, quiet and still, until Giles chose to reward his patience. He was expected to control himself when he wasn’t bound, and he’d learned by experience that failure, though it brought him what he wanted in the short run, resulted in Giles denying him orgasm, always for hours, sometimes all day. So he lay there, arms still curled around his pillow as they had been in sleep. The only move he made was to spread his legs to allow Giles greater access, his only sounds the small noises of pleasure he knew Giles enjoyed hearing.

Mornings were for leisurely, sensual sex, the closest they ever came to something that Wesley would call lovemaking. It wasn’t meant to be difficult for him to control himself; it was just an exercise to acknowledge Giles’ ownership of his body. Giles seemed to be in an especially cruel mood that morning, though. He persisted in teasing Wesley with only two fingers for much longer than usual. Wesley found himself clutching the pillow tighter in an effort to keep from squirming, and the sounds he was making took on a sharp, needy edge.

Just when Wesley thought he wouldn’t last another minute without pleading for more, verbally or otherwise, Giles said, “Do you know what today is?”

Wesley struggled to think past the fog of pleasure clouding his brain. Sunday, of course, but there was nothing significant about that. Early June… Father’s Day? No, that wasn’t for a few more weeks, and wouldn’t be what Giles was thinking of in any case. What was significant about June 4th?

Wesley was distracted by the insistent rubbing of Giles’ fingers against his prostate, until Giles’ free hand closed around his balls, tight enough to be uncomfortable. He gasped and barely kept himself from jumping in surprise.

“Wesley? What day is it?”

Wesley could tell from Giles’ tone that it would be a very bad thing if he didn’t answer soon. June 4th. Spring was almost over, most schools had let out… of course! It came to him suddenly at the thought of schools: Graduation Day, his stay in the hospital, his dismissal from the Council.

“It’s been a year,” he murmured in amazement. A year since he’d found himself standing at Giles’ door, not sure why he was there, but certain he didn’t have the wherewithal to go anywhere else.

“It has,” Giles agreed, and released his vise grip on Wesley’s balls. An instant later, his fingers were gone and his cock was nudging at Wesley’s entrance. “Do you still want to be here?” he asked.

“Of course I do,” Wesley replied, smiling at the familiar question, which he hadn’t heard in quite some time.

Giles’ only response was to push into Wesley steadily, until he was buried all the way. Wesley groaned and sighed happily as Giles began to thrust—slowly, so slowly, and Wesley might have been frustrated if he hadn’t known the other man was riding the edge of his own control to make it last as long as possible for them both. He still cried out with relief when Giles’ hand curled around his cock at last, a few quick strokes sending him over the edge of orgasm only moments before the older man.

Giles collapsed half on top of Wesley, and Wesley soon drifted back to sleep. When he awoke the second time, only a few minutes later, it was because the anchoring weight of Giles’ body had lifted, and his warmth had been replaced by cool air. Wesley opened his eyes to see Giles rummaging in the nightstand.

“What are you doing?” he asked groggily.

Giles glanced over his shoulder. “I have something for you. A gift. I thought I should, for—for our… anniversary.”

Wesley struggled into a sitting position, surprised by the stammer in the older man’s voice. “I’m afraid I didn’t get you anything,” he said, worried that Giles had expected something.

Giles shook his head dismissively, turning around with a small box in his hand. “That’s not important. Here.”

Wesley took the box, a flat, squarish affair made of black plastic and hinged like a jewelry box. With jewelry on his mind, the first thing he thought of when he opened it and saw the circle of gleaming metal was a bracelet, though it was too small for that. Then his brain lurched into gear and he realized it was a cock ring. His eyes widened in surprise, and he picked it up curiously, wondering what had prompted Giles to buy him a cock ring when they already had three.

Then he noticed the writing. The words “Property of Rupert Giles” had been carved into the outside edge of the ring, twice, so that the text ran all the way around. He gaped and looked from the ring to Giles and back several times.

“All the time?” his mouth said, finally, without consulting his brain.

“We can discuss it,” Giles said, still stammering slightly. “Do you like it?”

“Yes!”

“Good.” They grinned at each other goofily, until Giles extended a hand and said, “May I?”

Wesley nodded and handed the cock ring to Giles, then closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of Giles putting it on him: balls first, then cock, and a gentle tug to make sure it was secure. It was a familiar feeling, but knowing it was this cock ring, so much more than just a sex toy, made it special; knowing it might be the last time he experienced it for a long while made it even more so.

Wesley opened his eyes again after a few more seconds, not sure whether to look at Giles or himself first. He looked at Giles, but Giles only nodded to indicate that Wesley should look down. When he did, he gulped at the sight of the polished steel encircling his cock. Despite his recent orgasm, Wesley could feel himself beginning to harden again. He had a feeling he would be hard most of the time for a while, if whenever he looked at himself he saw those words staring back at him.

Property of Rupert Giles. It had been true for a long time, and not just of his cock, but neither of them had said it quite so directly before. Wesley stared, transfixed. Seeing the words somehow made it more real.

He came back to reality when Giles suddenly said, “Don’t thank me ‘til you’ve worn it for a week.”

Wesley snorted at him fondly. “Thank you. I can’t believe you remembered the date.”

Wesley hadn’t thought it was possible for Giles to look bashful, but he managed—for all of about three seconds. Then his expression darkened with lust. A moment later he was pushing Wesley back on the bed, a predatory gleam in his eye and a low growl in his throat as his mouth descended on Wesley’s. Wesley was so focused on Giles’ tongue ravishing his mouth that he only belatedly noticed that Giles had pinned his hands above his head. When he did, he pulled against Giles’ grip, just to feel it tighten, just to hear Giles growl again, just to make Giles own him a little bit more.


End file.
